1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage circuit and an organic light emitting display device using the same, and more particularly, to a stage circuit capable of creating a scan signal and a light emitting control signal and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices capable of reducing weight and volume which is are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube have been developed. As these flat panel display devices, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
Among them, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode generating light by recombination between electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device described above has advantages in which it has a rapid response speed and is driven at a low power. The general organic light emitting display device uses a transistor formed in each pixel to supply current corresponding to a data signal to the organic light emitting diode, thereby allowing the organic light emitting diode to generate light.
The organic light emitting display device as described above is configured to include a data driving unit supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driving unit sequentially supplying scan signals to scan lines, a light emitting control line driving unit sequentially supplying light emitting control signals to light emitting control signals, and a pixel unit including a plurality of pixels connected to the scan lines and the data lines.
Pixels included in the pixel unit are selected when the scan signal is supplied to the scan line, and the selected pixels receive the data signal from the data line. The pixels receiving data signals display an image while generating light having a predetermined brightness corresponding to the data signal. In addition, the pixels are set to a non-light-emitting state corresponding to a light emitting control signal supplied from the light emitting control line during a period of time in which the data signal is charged to the pixels.
Meanwhile, the scan driving unit includes stages each connected to the scan lines and the light emitting control line driving unit includes stages each connected to the light emitting control lines. Here, each of stages includes a plurality of transistors and a plurality of capacitors.
In the case in which the stages are mounted on the panel, a first mounting area to mount the stages of the scan driving unit and a second area to mount the stages of the light emitting control line driving unit are required. That is, according to the prior art, the stages of the scan driving unit and the stages of the light emitting control line driving unit are mounted on different areas, such that a dead space increases. Particularly, in a portable device it is difficult to minimize the thickness and width of the panel due to the first mounting area and the second mounting area.